Unbreak My Heart
by Dragon of Rain
Summary: Seto has accepted what Duo needs to do and has made the decided to go thought with this bizarre relationship but a dark force lurks in the shadows to take Duo away…. SetoDuoMalik
1. Endless Rain

Kawuro: ^__^ this is my Gundam Wing / Yu Gi Oh!   
Crossover ficy! Though the whole Idea came from  
something else as you'll read the begin, and probably  
be confused… and this I'm sorry for…. I will write  
the fic that is supposed to be in front of this one.   
^_^ But I just got so excited about doing this fic, that I  
had to do it first! Its gonna be Seto/Duo hope you  
like it!  
  
Duo: it's just like her to jump ahead…. -.-  
Kaworu: * hits Duo with her millennium rod she stole  
from Malik *  
Seto: …….  
Kaworu: ^_^ on with the ficy! Mailk: Hey you forgot something! Kaw: Oh yeah! Thanks Lillie Chan for betaing my ficy  
  
Unbreak My Heart  
Chapter 1: Endless Rain  
This would be the final battle, and even though Duo  
didn't want to attempt or even believe that he would  
be the only one to live this battle then again he  
might not even make it. (1) Duo held his sword tightly as he lunged at Shawn, and as much as Duo didn't  
want to kill him, Duo knew he had to. Shawn wanted to destroy this world and after he did that he would go  
to destroy other worlds. Duo had to stop Shawn  
despite everything. Duo heard a cry from he left….   
"DUO YOU MUST STOP THIS BASTARD!" Heero yelled before  
he fell dead.   
Shawn grinned darkly at Duo and charged.   
"You'll never kill me Duo-chan!" Shawn swore menacingly.   
Duo lunged again this time hitting Shawn, the blade bitting deep into Shawn's shoulder. "THAT ALL YOU GOT?!?!" Shawn taunted.   
Anther cry   
" Sorry Duo…." Quatre gasped then lay lifeless in a  
pool of blood.   
"QUAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed.   
Shawn took advantage of Duo being preoccupied and ran  
at him. The blade bit into Duo's flesh. Duo cried out  
in pain.   
" I cannot let you live koi!" Shawn said wickedly.   
"I am no longer your Koi and it is you who well die or  
my name's not Shinigami!" Duo yelled.   
With that Duo's wings spread out and he took flight.  
Sword held high ready for another attack.   
"Baka! I can fly too!" Shawn yelled and took flight  
himself.   
Two more cries.   
" Your this worlds only hope!" Trowa yelled with he  
last breath.   
"You can do it Duo just believe in yourself like we've  
believed in you…" gasped Wufei.   
Soon it would be just Duo and Shawn….   
Angry tears fell down Duo's face. It wasn't fair that his friends had to die…and that the one person he  
loved most would die at his hands… Their swords clanked together as they both sought to win. One to  
protect the world the other to destroy it…(2)   
" I wont let you win!" Duo yelled.   
"Good! And I the same!" Shawn yelled back.   
The last cry…   
" Don't give up…" Sky cried out (3)   
Now it was just Duo and Shawn…  
  
Duo brought his blade up then brought it down hard. It hit Shawn in the shoulder again. This time Shawn cried  
out in pain. Shawn ran at Duo, he missed but managed  
to nick duo's cheek (4). With what little energy Duo had left, Duo brought his sword up and stabbed Shawn  
this time it hit its mark…   
"D.du…duo…" Shawn whispered.   
Now Duo was the all alone… Sorrowful tears fell down his blood-covered face. He reached up and  
angrily wiped his tears away but winched in pain as  
his hand ran across the cut on his face…   
"You have nothing but sadness left here…I will send  
you to anther world…So that you may start a new life…  
my little dragon…(5) A woman's voice whispered  
  
  
  
  
Kaw: Man…* cries * that was sad….  
  
Duo: Your telling me….  
  
Kaw: well I hope you liked it! Seto well be in the  
next chap  
Seto: ^_^  
  
Kaw: On with the numbers  
  
(1) It was a X like battle ( the movie X is one of my  
fave thou its very sad)  
(2) A.K.A Kamu and Fuma ( sorry for all the X  
references…)  
(3) Sky is one of my own   
(4) ^__^ This is a bit Final Fantasy 8…I guess that's  
what I get for Liberi Fatali (fated children) the  
opening battle scene to Final Fantasy 8 sept Squall  
gets cut on the forehead/nose inset of the cheek  
(sorry…)  
(5) Umm I really have to get that other fic up….. 


	2. Nobody Knows

Kaw: this is where you come in Seto! ^_^ (Glomps  
Seto)   
Seto: Cant…breath…   
Kaw: ^_^; Sorry Seto!   
Seto: …….   
Kaw: This is a Gundam Wing/Yu Gi Oh! Crossover f iccy 

  
The pairing is still Seto/Duo ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Un break My Heart

  
Chapter 2: Nobody Knows

  
  
Light swirled around Duo, but he didn't see the light or if he did he didn't care. This light would take him to anther world, a world where he could start over and try to mend his broken heart.   
  
Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba were walking home when something fell in front of Seto, he jumped back so that whatever fell wouldn't fall on him. 

  
" What the…" Seto muttered.

  
"My head…." Duo moaned as he cradled his head in his hands.

  
"Who are you?! And why did you fall in front of me?!" Seto asked looking down at Duo who was sitting on the ground.

  
" My name is Duo Maxwell…and I don't know why I fell in front of you…" Duo said rubbing his head.

  
"Duo? What kind of name is Duo?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow and wondering why anyone would name their kid Duo.

  
"I named myself for reasons I don't feel like sharing…. You know my name now, so what's yours hot shot?" Duo asked looking up at Seto.

  
"Kaiba." Seto answered.

  
"Well Kaiba can you help me up?" Duo asked with a grin. 

Kaiba just looked at him.

  
" FINE! Don't help me up…." Duo muttered and tried to get up and failed.

  
"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked as he helped Duo up.

  
"Least someone cares.." Duo mumbled glaring at Seto.

  
"You're bleeding!" Mokuba whispered.

  
Seto reached out and wiped the blood off of Duo's cheek with a tissue, and Duo blushed at the unexpected touch.

  
"That's a pretty deep cut on your face. How did you get it?" Seto asked.

  
"I don't want to talk about it…" Duo whispered looking down at the ground.

  
"Fine, but your coming with Mokuba and me back to our house." Seto said.

  
"Really big brother?" Mokuba asked.

  
"Yes now come on." Seto said.

  
Seto knew his brother would have asked anyway, and as it was this boy that had fallen in front of him wasn't all the bad looking. Actually he was kinda cute. 

  
The limo pulled up and Seto opened the door for his little brother and Duo. Seto gazed at Duo unnoticed seeing that Duo was softly dozing his hands crossed over his thin frame, his bangs covering his now closed eyes. 

  
"We're here." Seto whispered softly.

  
Duo's eyes fluttered open. His cobalt eyes met deep blue eyes. The two held the others gaze for a moment, then Seto moved out of the limo, helping Duo as he got out.

  
"Where's the bathroom?" Duo asked the moment they got into the house.

  
"This way." Seto whispered and headed down a corridor.

  
"Thanks…" Duo whispered tiredly.

  
"Here you go," Seto said opening the door of the bathroom, "The towels are in the closet and I'll go see what I can find for you to wear."

  
Duo walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror.

  
"Man I didn't think I looked this bad…" muttered Duo as he went to get a washcloth and two towels. 

  
He walked over to the bathtub, turned on the hot water, and turned on the shower.

Duo wearily pulled off his torn and blood covered clothing, and got in the shower taking in the delightful warmth of the shower. His whole body ached from the battle and his body was covered in dirt, blood; some his own, and some Shawn's and sweat.  The warm water ran over his body taking with it the grime. Duo touched his shoulder and flinched in pain as he ran the washcloth over it the best he could.  Next Duo ran his fingers though his hair, then took care in washing it. After he was done he just stood there letting the water rush over him. There was a knock on the door.

  
"Duo?" Seto's voice came though the door.

  
Duo turned off the shower and wrapped one of the towels around his waist. And opened the door.  
"Here." Seto said handing Duo a T-shirt and a pair of shorts.

  
"Thanks…" Duo whispered taking them  
"Good lord what happened to you shoulder?!?!" Seto whispered harshly.

  
"Its nothing…" Duo said.

  
"The hell it is!" Seto yelled pushing Duo in the bathroom.

  
Duo sat down on the toilet seat and watched as Seto got out ointments and bandages.

Once he had what he needed Seto set to work on wrapping the wound. When  
he was done he looked Duo over to see if there was any other wounds, then when he couldn't find any he put a bandage on Duo's face.

  
"what's the matter?" He asked seeing Duo's cheeks stained a light crimson 

"Nothing…" Duo whispered looking away.

  
"Tell me." Seto said taking Duo's face in his hand  
Seto looked deep in those cobalt pools and all he saw was a deep sorrow in them that made him want to cry to see such pain in them.

  
"What happened to you?" Seto asked kindly.

  
"Its to painful…" whispered Duo sadly.

  
Seto let go of Duo's face and left the bathroom.

  
'Did I hurt him by saying that' Duo thought.

  
He got dressed and opened the door only to find himself once again staring at Seto.

  
"The guest bedroom is over here." Said Seto softly as he opened another door.

  
"Thank you…  You…'you've been so kind…" Duo said softy and turned to go in the bedroom.  
  
  
Kaw: * pokes Seto * I think you like him  
Seto: =-_-= so what business is it of yours?  
Kaw: I AM the author of this f iccy….  
Seto: =^.^=; oh yeah… I forgot…  
Kaw: Dork….


	3. Private Emotions

Kaw: ^__^ Well I'm back!   
Seto: …   
Duo: Be nice Seto san   
Seto: I didn't even say anything!   
Kaw: Now you two… ^_^;   
Duo: ^__^  
  
  
  
  
Unbreak My Heart   
Chapter 3: Private Emotions   
  
Duo collapsed tiredly onto the bed. Never in his whole life had he been this mentality and physical tired.   
Duo fell asleep the moment his head met his pillow. Little did he know Seto was watching him, and as soon as he was sure Duo was asleep he walked in, pulled the covers out from under Duo, and laid the covers on him.   
"Sleep well Duo…" Seto whispered.   
The whole fight scene plaged his dreams, his friends all around him, crying out in pain as they died. And then the death of his own lover at his hands… It seemed like he would never escape it.   
Seto heard Duo's cries as he slept and was soon by his side.   
"Duo wake up…" Seto whispered.   
Duo's eye's opened and the sadness in them only grew deeper.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Seto asked kindly.   
Duo only shook his head 'no' and buried his head in his pillow.   
"It's going to be okay now…" Seto whispered lovingly as he ran his fingers through Duo's soft chestnut hair.   
Duo soon fell asleep, but just as Seto tried to get up Duo grabbed his wrist.   
"Don't leave me…I don't want to be alone." Duo whispered sorrowfully.   
Seto sat on the edge of the bed and just looked deep into Duo's eyes. Like before all he saw was this eternal pain and loneliness. It hurt Seto badly to see Duo like this and yet he didn't even know this boy… What was with this boy that seemed to touch Seto just so when no other had? Was it because when he looked in Duo's eyes he saw the pain his own heart felt?   
Seto didn't know what came over him but he didn't want to see such pain on that beautiful face, and so he softly kissed Duo's lips. Duo's eyes fluttered shut. He pulled Duo into his arms and kissed Duo's soft lips again.   
"What's your first name Kaiba?" Duo asked out of the blue.   
"How did you know it wasn't my first name?" Seto whispered kissing Duo's lips again.   
"I just did..." Duo whispered back.   
"Its Seto…." Seto whispered this time kissing Duo deeply.   
To his amazement Duo kissed back with the same passion. Duo let out a soft moan against his lips and with that Seto slipped his tongue in. Duo tasted so sweet. Seto felt Duo's arms wrap around his neck, then felt Duo's fingers run their way through his hair.   
Never had anyone ever made him feel like this. It was incredible! The kiss broke and Seto looked into Duo's eyes and this time all he saw was love? Yes it seemed as though the feelings went both ways.   
"You need to get some rest…" Seto whispered lovingly.   
"Just as long as you don't leave me…" Duo murmured.   
"Just let me go get change and I'll be back," Seto said with a smile.   
" You should smile more … you have a beautiful smile." Duo said with a smile of his own.   
"I'll be right back." Seto said and kissed Duo on the  
forehead.   
Soon Seto came back and lay down next to Duo and pulled him close, and begin to whisper the words of a song.  
  
"(1) Every endless night   
Has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky   
Has a shining ray  
And it shines on you  
Baby can't you see?  
You're the only one   
Who can shine for me"  
  
"Hmmm I love that song…" Duo said dreamily.  
  
"It's a private emotion   
That fills you tonight   
And the silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me   
(Come to me, come to me)  
Come to me"  
  
Seto gently ran his fingers once more threw that soft hair as his new love slowly fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"When your soul is tired  
And your heat is weak  
Do you think of love?   
As a one-way street  
Well it runs both ways  
Open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here?  
How can you deny?"  
  
Seto kissed Duo's forehead.   
"It's a private emotion   
That fills you tonight   
And the silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me   
(Come to me, come to me)  
  
Every endless night  
Has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky   
Has a shining ray  
It takes a lot to laugh   
As the tears go by  
But you can find me here  
Tell your tears run dry"  
  
" I love you Duo…" Seto whispered amazed that the  
words even came out; he always had a hard time  
expressing his emotions.   
"I love you too Seto…." Duo whispered as he fell  
asleep   
"It's a private emotion   
That fills you tonight   
And the silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me"  
  
With the last line of the song whispered Seto too fell  
asleep.  
  
  
  
  
Kaw: ^___^ (grinning evilly wile she holds her rod)  
Seto/Duo: ZzZzZz  
Kaw: * hits with her rod*  
Seto/Duo:Owww   
Duo: what the hell was that for?!  
Kaw: Cuz I can ^_^  
Seto/duo -.-;;; * goes back to sleep*  
Kaw: (1) well umm "Private Emotions" by Ricky Martin….  
R&R! Please (gives chibi eyes) I'll love you forever  
if you give me a nice review! 


	4. Can My Heart Learn to Love Again?

Kaw: Me back again!

  
Seto: Yeah we're back too!

  
Duo: ^__^

  
Kaw: On with the ficcy  
  
  
Unbreak My Heart

  
Chapter 4: Can My Heart Learn To Love Again?

  
  
Duo woke up as the first rays of sunlight made their way into the room. 

Seto's arms still held him lovingly and his head still rested on Seto's chest, but Duo just wasn't sure if he was ready to love again. 

His heart was still so broken from the events that had happened.

It hurt Duo to know that Seto loved him so much and Duo lay so unsure of his feelings.

  
' I wish I could love you the way you love me…but my heart is still to fragile ' Duo thought as he slid from Seto's arms.

  
Duo walked over to the window and just stood his mind in anther world far from the one he was now in. The world where painful memories still haunted his dreams and wakening moments, the world that made him cry out knowing there was nothing there for him.

  
"Hey Duo?" Quatre whispered 

  
"Hum?"

  
"We're going to make it…" he whispered.

  
"I hope your right Quat…" Duo whispered softly.

  
"Duo?" This voice wasn't Quatre's…

  
"DUO!" Seto yelled.

  
"What…." Duo whispered.

  
"Are you alright?" Seto asked.

  
"Yeah I guess…." Duo said with a sigh.

  
Seto pulled Duo close and kissed his neck.

  
"Let yourself love again," Said a voice in Duo's head " I'm sorry I hurt you…" 

  
'Shawn?' Duo whispered (1)

  
"He needs you just as much as you need him." The voice said.

  
'I…can't…' said Duo painfully.

  
"Sure you can." The voice said.

  
'Are you Shawn?' Duo asked fearing the answer.

  
"Yes…I am." Whispered Shawn softly.

  
"But how? I…." Duo Stopped.

  
"Killed me? I'm a dragon sprit (2) now. I had to find you to tell you how sorry I was…" Shawn whispered.

  
'I loved you…I still love you…killing you was the hardest thing I ever had to do…' Duo said softly. 

  
"But you freed me in doing so…"Shawn said sadly.

  
'What do you mean?' Duo asked.

  
"He was controlling me…" Shawn whispered softly.

  
'Oh…" was all Duo said.

  
"The past is gone but you can still be free if time will set you free…" Shawn whispered.

  
' I miss you…" Said Duo softly.

  
"I know I miss you too…" came Seto's voice.

  
"Duo turned to face Seto.

  
"My Beautiful little dragon." Seto said gentily.

  
"Shawn?" Duo asked.

  
He simply shook his head 'yes'

  
"Shawn..." Cried Duo.

  
"Let this boy love you…" Shawn said tenderly.

"But.."

  
"But what? Don't let yourself die inside!" Shawn said  
  
"If he dies." Duo asked.

  
"Don't worry about that now." Shawn whispered putting a gentle hand on Duo's soft face. 

  
This touch was so familiar it killed Duo to know it would end, and that it would be the last time Shawn would touch him again.

  
Shawn gently kissed Duo's lips.

  
'Oh dear dragon gods do not let this moment end…' Duo thought.

  
The kiss got more passionate as Shawn knew this would be the last time he would kiss his lover again. He pulled away…

  
"You're trapped inside but you can still be free…if time will set you free, but it's a long long long way to go!" Shawn whispered.

  
Shawn kissed Duo's lips one last time. He had to leave. It was his time to cross over.

  
"I'll love you always." Shawn whispered gently.

  
Duo kissed his lips.

  
"Keep on moving way up high, you see the light it shines forever…"

  
"I'll love you forever…" Duo whispered.

  
"Set your heart free to love again…Like I said this boy needs you just as much as you need him." Said Shawn lovingly.

  
"I'll try…" Duo whispered tears running down his face.

  
"Good. I have to go now…" Shawn said wiping away the tears.

  
"NO! Just a little longer…" Duo said desperately.

  
" I have to go," Shawn said sadly " Good-bye… my little dragon…"

  
" Good-bye…." Duo whispered.

  
Duo thought about what Shawn said, but some of what he said bothered him. What Shawn had said were the words to a song…But Duo couldn't remember the name of the song…. 

  
"Duo?" Seto asked.

  
"Yeah…" Duo said softly.

  
"Please tell me what happened to you…." Seto whispered.

  
"Okay…" Duo said slowly.

  
Duo told Seto everything…all the pain bubbling up, and when Duo started to cry Seto brought him close.  
"That's all for now…" Seto whispered gently wiping the tears away.

  
"I love you Duo…" Seto whispered.

  
" I love you too…" Duo whispered.  
  
  
  
  
Kaw: WoW I almost cried writing this ficcy

  
Seto: Aaww * hand's Kaw a tissue*

  
Duo: *Glomps Kaw to make her feel better*

  
Kaw: (1) Dragons can talk to each other threw their  
minds (

2) When Dragons die its always by anther  
dragons hands in this case Shawn's soul couldn't rest  
until he told Duo what happened.


	5. Dragon god of Darkness and Light

Kaw: Wow this is some deep stuff…. Didn't know I had it in me to wring like this… well this is where its not as dark…the other peeps come in for a short! I used their Japanese names.  
  
  
  
Unbreak My Heart 

  
Chapter 5: Dragon god of Darkness and Light  
  
     Later that day Seto and Duo went out for a walk, the two were approached by Yugi, Jonouchi, And Honda.

  
"Is this your new toy?" Jonouchi said cockily.

  
"I'll show you toy!" Duo yelled.

  
"Wha…a dude?!?! Said Jonouchi jumping back.

  
"Grrr…of curse I'm a guy baka!" Duo growled .

  
'Maybe there's still hope yet!' Jonouchi thought gleefully.

  
"Umm what's your name?" Yugi asked trying to get away from the two killing each other. 

Yugi knew how Jonouchi felt about Seto and how he must feel seeing Seto with this guy.

  
"Duo! Duo Maxwell!" Duo said proudly.

  
"What the hell? What kind of name is Duo?!" Jonouchi asked in a fit of laughter.

  
"Jonouchi!" Yugi scolded.

  
"It's a funny name." Said Jonouchi wiping tears away.

  
"I'll show you funny!" Duo said as he ran at Jonouchi and punched him.

  
"Why you little …" Jonouchi said wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

  
"Jonouchi No!" Yugi yelled as Jonouchi ran at Duo After a few seconds Seto grabbed a hold of Duo and pulled him close.

  
"This mutts not worth your time." Seto whispered then kissed his neck.

  
Jonouchi watched steamed that it wasn't him that Seto held so close.

  
"Man he really got you!" Honda said.

  
Then they looked at Duo, Jonouchi didn't even put a mark on Duo.

  
"Lets get out of here." Seto said giving Jonouchi a dirty look.

  
Once the two where out of earshot Seto spoke.

  
"What the hell was that about?" Seto asked.

  
"He made me mad." Duo said simply.

  
"No. Not that, how did he not get a hit in?" Seto asked.

  
"I'm the dragon god of Darkness and Light! Duo you really thing someone like him is really gonna get the better of me and get a hit in?" Duo asked.

  
"I guess not…" Seto trailed off.  
  
"What dose your real form look like?" Seto asked now that they where home.

Duo shut and looked the bedroom door, he didn't want Mokuba to find out he wasn't human.

  
"Are you ready for what I'm about to show you?" Duo asked.

  
"Yes…" Seto whispered.

  
           Taking a deep breath Duo closed his eyes already feeling his human flesh melt into pale gray dragon scales, they quickly covered his whole body. 

Next his fingers grew more claw-like but still held a human look. Then at the base of his spine came his tail wrapping it's way around. Lastly came his wings…they seemed to rip from his back, one black wing, the other wing white. 

The only thing dragon about this white wing was the frame but that was it, where skin should have been where soft feathers. Duo's eyes opened to revalue not cobalt but pale ice blue ones. (1) Seto was speechless Duo was so beautiful, even more so then his beloved blue eyes. (2) Duo closed his eyes again and the sales melted back to pinkish flesh and the wings disappeared. Duo was fully human.   
  
  
  
Kaw: (1) ^___^ it was so fun to finally put that down after going over and over how the transformation should go!  
(2) Duo kinda looks like a Blue Eyes white dragon (but slimmer and more human looking then dragon! ) DO I need to say more….  
Seto: * glomps his Blue Eyes card  
Kaw: * Cries * I want a blue eyes… * must go by Seto deck * 


	6. You Bring Me to Life with just a Glane

Kaw: Now comes an obstacle for Duo. Another by the  
name of Malik brings things to confusion, but for who?  
Duo: OoO my life just can't be normal can it?  
Kaw: Nope! ^_^  
Seto:..  
  
  
  
  
  
Unbreak my Heart Chapter 6: You bring me to life with just a glance.

  
Duo walked down the street with Seto when someone caught site of him, but this person wasn't looking at Duo at first no this person was looking at Seto, trying to find a way to get at his god card.  Yes this person was none other then Malik. Malik's eyes wandered until they fell on Duo who was looking at him. Malik jumped back there was something in that gaze that made Malik uneasy. It wasn't a bad but emotions that Malik had though died in him were now stirring deep inside him with that simple look.

  
"What…is this?" Malik whispered to no one Duo's thoughts were now on the person he just saw. It was his dragon powers that had made him look in that direction. He had sensed the others deep pain, his darkness, and what little light that was there. Duo had to know just who this person was.

  
"What's the matter Duo?" Seto asked.

  
"…Nothing…just thinking…" Duo said.

  
Malik was so confused, why did that boy make him feel this way with just a gaze? Most importantly who was he? Malik had felt a powerful force come from the boy when their eyes met. It bothered him deeply. he had to find this person to find out just what was going on.

  
"Umm Seto I'm gonna go off on my own for a little. See you back home." Duo said.

  
"Okay…" Seto said puzzled.

  
Duo walked back the way the two had just came from. He hoped that the person was still there. To his luck he was. Duo walked up to him.

  
Malik looked at him for a long moment, the feeling he felt earlier was come back.

  
"Just who are you?" Malik asked.

  
"My name is Duo." Duo said simply.

  
Their eyes meet again this time Duo saw this deep sadness and Darkness in the others eyes.

  
"You have so much sadness in your soul…"Duo whispered Malik just stood there frozen at the statement.  
  
* How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home. * (1)  
  
"What happened?" Duo asked.

  
There was something about Duo…that made Malik need him even though Malik didn't know him or had ever needed anyone before.  
  
* Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become. *  
  
Duo reached up and wiped away tears Malik didn't even know he had cried. At this tough it sent a need for more. Was this what it felt like to love? Malik knew this is what he had been with out for so long. This thing called love…it seemed so foreign to him yet he wanted it even more.  
  
* Now that I know what I'm without you can't just  
leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life. *  
  
Duo held Malik's gaze, cobalt eyes looking into lilac ones. Malik reached up and put his hand on Duo's who's was still on his face.  
"What have you done to me? Why do I feel this way?"  Malik asked confused.

  
"I…I don't know…. is it a bad feeling?" Duo whispered  
"No…I want to feel this more…I've been so cold and  
this feeling is so warm…" Malik whispered.  
  
*Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become *  
  
Duo and Malik saw the emotions swimming within each other's eyes. Then to Malik's surprise Duo kissed his lips.  Malik gasped but then kissed Duo lips in return.

  
Duo let out a mone as he felt he wings spread at Malik's lips touching his. 

  
Malik jumped back at seeing the wings 

  
"Wha…what are you?" Malik asked.

  
"I am a dragon…I come from anther world…" Duo whispered.

  
"What? But you don't look like a dragon…" Malik said

  
"That's because I hold my shell, my human form to mask me." Duo whispered.

  
"What kind of dragon are you? Malik asked mesmerized  
  
" I am the dragon god of darkness and light. I can see not only the darkness in ones heart but the light as well." Duo whispered.  
  
* Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie there's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life. *  
  
Malik kissed Duo's lips again and to Duo's surprise he felt himself turning to his dragon form. What was it that made Duo feel this way? Why did his shell brake at a simple kiss?   
  
  
* Frozen inside without your touch, without your love  
Darling only you are the life among the dead. *  
  
Their thoughts were the same they both needed one anther, nether ever needing someone as much as they now needed the other.  
  
*All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me *  
  
" Can you save me from this darkness….?" Malik whispered.

  
"Only if you can save me from the darkness too…" Duo answered.  
  
*I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything. *  
  
" I forgot what's your name?" asked Duo

  
"Malik." Malik whispered.  
  
*Without a thought  
without a voice  
without a soul *  
  
Duo had felt so empty before and now that he was in Malik's arms he felt whole, and yet Duo's heart wavered he still loved Seto and yet he could not bare the thought of not being in Malik's arms.   
  
*Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life. *  
  
Duo rested his head on Malik's shoulder.  
" Call my name and save me from the dark…." Duo whispered

  
"I'll do my best…." Malik whispered kissing Duo's forehead.   
  
*Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become *  
  
Their lips touched once again in a deeply passionate kiss nether ever loving one more then they now loved one anther.   
  
*Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life *  
  
  
  
Kaw: Wow things sure have gotten complicated….  
Duo: And whose fault is that?  
Kaw: ^_^ I don't know….  
Duo: -.-;  
Malik: Its not that bad is it?  
Duo: ^_^ no I did get to meet you  
Malik: *hold up rod *   
Kaw: * grabs rod * MINE  
Malik: …..  
Seto: Get use to it…she is not normal   
Kaw: Kaw is Kaw *^_^*

Duo…anyway… (1) Bring Me to Life by Evanescene


	7. The Crazy game Called Love

Malik Chan: Sorry it took me so long to get this going again but I got working on a different fic which I have posted recently called "Somewhere I Belong" its my sequel to "Whisper" (Malik/Yugi) I did the fic for my good fanfiction.net Friend Lillie Chan and had a lot of fun doing it!  As did the fic "Whisper" "Somewhere I belong" has a lot of Evanescence in it seeings that for the most part I was inspired by the songs I used for the fic.

Seto: Anyway…with in the next couple of chapters things will be better explained like the whole dragon thing.

Malik: and why Duo seemed to jump so fast from Seto to me 

Malik Chan: and again I'm very sorry for being so confusing and for taking so long in getting back to this fic… 

Unbreak My Heart 

Chapter 7:  Love is a Confusing Thing  

            Duo broke the kiss 

            "I'm sorry but I Have to go…"  Duo whispered 

"But…"  Malik begin but it was to late Duo was already gone 

            Duo had set out at a run he couldn't believe what he had just done, how could he let his powers get the better of him?  He knew that because he was part Dragon god of Light that he made those who where so consumed by their own hate and darkness love him.  It was something he couldn't control but He could control his urges but for some reason like with Seto he was unable to control those urges.  What really seemed to bother Duo about Malik was the fact that by Malik simply touching him Malik had brought forth his true form.  (1) 

Malik stood dumfounded why did Duo run like he had done something horribly wrong?  Most important why did Duo make him feel this way.  Malik just didn't understand, but he so desperately wanted to… he wanted to feel love and to be loved… 

 "I hate this!  Why dose this have to happen to me?!?"  Duo yelled furiously  

            Duo ran the whole rest of the way home he didn't stop till he was back at Seto's.  Duo ran into the house, down the hall, and into the bathroom where he locked himself in.  Duos slid down the door as his thin frame shook with his angry confused tears running down his face.  Duo hugged his knees and laid his head on them. 

            "Why did this all have to change?  Why couldn't I just stay a human and be the person I was?  Why did everything have to change? Why dose everything always have to blow up once I'm actually happy…"  Duo whispered to the walls still crying

            "Duo?  Are you alright?"  Mokuba asked knocking on the door

            "I'll be fine…"  Duo lied 

            "Seto just called he said that he'd be home in an hour."  Mokuba informed

            "Kay…"  Duo whispered

            Duo heard Mokuba's footsteps fade and he was once again alone to his thoughts.  This had been too much for him to deal with.  He needed to just get away but there was nothing he could do.  He had to stay and deep inside he wanted to stay.  He wanted to stay with Seto, but after what happened today he just didn't know what to do. ..

            Duo heard footsteps then a knock at the door

            "Duo?  Are you in there?"  Seto asked

            "Yeah…" Duo muttered 'has an hour gone by already?'     

            "What's the matter?"  Seto asked 

            "Nothing…"  Duo whispered

            "If its nothing then why did you lock yourself in the bathroom?"  Seto asked bewildered 

            "I felt like it…" Duo whispered lamely his voice betraying him and cranking showing he was crying 

            "You're crying…"  Seto whispered

            "So?"  Duo whispered 

            "Let me in.  Please?  Seto said

            Duo stood up, unlocked the door, and then made his way to anther wall away from the door.  Seto heard the lock click and opened the door to find Duo sitting on the floor hugging his legs and his head resting on his knees.

            "For nothing being wrong you sure look like something is wrong…"  Seto stated 

            Duo sat  there quietly he didn't really want to talk he just wanted to sit here and do nothing.  Seto sat down next to him, then softly touched Duo's cheek.

            "Tell me what's wrong?"  Seto asked lovingly 

            "I hate my powers…"  Duo whispered

            "Why?"  Seto asked

            "Because I can't control them all the time and the I do things I other wise wouldn't do…"  Duo whispered shamefully 

            "Like what?"  Seto asked almost afraid of the answer 

            "I'm part Dragon god of Light and with that my power is to seek those  who need light in their lives to give them that ray of hope they have wanted for so long…  Sometimes I fall in love with them. Like I have with you, but then my powers finds someone else that needs me and I waver…."  Duo said fearfully 

            "So what your saying that even though you my be in love with someone your powers will make it so that you go to this other person to make them happy as well?" Seto asked trying to understand what Duo was saying 

            "Yes…that's how it goes…"  Duo whispered shamefully

            "I take it that's what's wrong then?  Your powers have found someone else but you love me and now feel bad because of it?"  Seto asked

            "….Yes…"  Duo said softly 

            "Your not going to leave me are you?"  Seto asked unsure he wanted to know the answer

            "No I'm not leavenings you…I couldn't dream of leavenings you…"  Duo whispered  

            "So what do you have to do?"  Seto asked

            "…I…I…Don't…know…"  Duo stammered 

            Everything was just so jumbled up he couldn't think strait. What was he supposed to do?  He loved Seto to much to leave him for Malik… and yet he knew he had to got to Malik…

(1) A Dragon god of Light brings a person happiness (I didn't realize this till I started to read the Manga "Clover" but the Dragon god of Light is a lot like a four Leaf * Clamps "Clover" * a four leaf brings a person happiness ^. ^ an innocent coincidence) A Dragon god of Light also seeks to kill the darkness in the persons soul so that they stay happy.  However a Dragon god of Light can't always control their powers in the since that they may be with one person but then they since someone else who's pain and darkness is ether greater or equal to that of the person their with.  So they go to that other person while still in love with the person they're with… 


	8. Cling to Your Lonesome Folly

Malik Chan: Back again!  Things are going to start to get more confusing as the web of love is woven even bigger.  the parting is Seto/Duo 

Note: what's in //**//**//** //**//**//** is Duo's memory  

          What is in // is Malik's Yami//

Unbreak My Heart

 Chapter 8: Cling to Your Lonesome folly 

            Malik just didn't understand, what had happened to make Duo react the way that he did.  What seemed even more baffling was how Duo seemed to make that darkness go away…How could a person do that?  Why did he seem to need this Duo so much this man he hardly even knew, and on top of that Duo wasn't even human was he?  

            "What could all this mean?" Malik asked out loud

            // That you have finally lost it? // Yami Malik suggested 

            Malik didn't pay attention to what his Yami was saying he was to lost in his own thoughts to hear his darker half

            // Fine… be that way…// 

            "I need to know more about Duo…."

            //What kind of name is Duo? //

            "I don't know…." Malik whispered lamely 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Duo went for another walk to try and clear his mind and to try to figure out what he was to do. He knew he couldn't just hope this whole thing would go away no he had to think of something. Duo thought back to the days when he was in his own world. When everyone he loved was still living…. and not just some far-away memory…. 

//**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//**//**//** //**//**  

            "Duo what are you going to do?" Quatre asked

            "I don't know Quat…but I can't leave Heero I know that much." Duo said

            "But how do you feel about Trowa?" Quatre asked 

            "The same as I do for Heero…" Duo whispered

            "Talk to them and see what they think." Quatre said and then walked off

            Later he had talked it over with both of them and they both said the same thing…

            "It doesn't matter I love him too."

            So from they're on the three were together until their deaths left him alone…

//**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//**//**//**//**//**

            "I wonder if Seto would go for that though…." Duo pondered out loud 

            "If Seto would go for what?" Malik whispered

            "Malik?!" Duo said in surprise 

            Malik looked at him with lazy lilac eyes for a moment before speaking

            "What's the matter?"  Malik asked tenderly 

            "I'm confused…" Duo said softly 

            "Dose this have to do with what happed earlier and why you left?" Malik asked

 "Yes…it has everything to do with what happed." Duo said his voice sad

            "I see…" said Malik raising an eyebrow 

            "I told Seto what happened…" Duo whispered his voice still dripping in sorrow 

            "Oh…. how did he take it?"  Malik asked timidly 

            "He's just as confused as I am…. but I forgot to tell him who it was…." Duo stammered  

            " I wonder how he'll take that its me…." Malik whispered wonderingly  

            "I don't know…."  Duo admitted 

            " I need you Duo….  And I need all the love I can get…."  Malik whispered as he walked away

            Did that mean what he thought it meant?  That Malik was okay with being with both him and Seto?  If so that part was taken care of, then that only left Seto to see if he liked the idea.  Duo disparately hoped Seto would because he didn't want to leave Seto. No, he would rather die then to leave Seto. Still lost in his thoughts Duo walked home he had to talk with Seto to see if things would go as he hoped…

            "Seto I need to talk to you…" Duo whispered

            "What's the matter?" Seto asked 

            "I need to talk to you about what happened earlier and what I hope to…" Duo whispered

            "Okay. I'm all yours!" Seto said with a smile

            "For starters I think that you need to know that the person is Malik…." Duo whispered fearing the worst

            "Malik?" Seto asked

            " Yes Malik…" Duo said his mouth dry  

            " I see…" Seto whispered

            Um…I've been thinking…. after what Malik said to me…." Duo whispered

            "What did he say?" Seto asked kindly 

            "He said that he needed me and that he could get all the love he could get…" Duo said his mouth going even dryer 

            "Are you trying to suggest what I think you are?" Seto asked looking sideways at Duo

            "It depends what are you thinking." Duo said in an airy tone

            "That you want the three of us. That is Malik, you, and I…. be in a relationship together?" Seto asked 

            "Yes it is…I can't live without you Seto and yet nor can Malik live without me…." Said Duo mournfully 

            "I don't know…. I need to really think this over…" Seto sighed   
  



	9. Deep in an Awesome Story

Malik Chan: Hopefully I've cleared things up here with this chapter…..I'm so sorry for being SO confuting 

Seto: I hope so too…

Malik Chan: Zeachs makes a brief cameo but that's it he won't be in it anymore I'll touch on why he was there and where he went after that later…

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Unbreak My Heart 

Chapter 9: Deep in an Awesome Story 

            "Well I'm just gonna let you think this all over…" Duo whispered

            "Okay…." Seto said as he watched Duo leave again 

Duo walked down the sidewalk like he had done for the third time today and also for a third time ran into Malik.

            "We just keep bumping into each other today don't we?" Malik asked

            "Yeah…." Duo whispered tiredly  

            "Did you tell him?" Malik asked

            "Yeah…." Said Duo in the same tired voice 

            "He told me he needed to think about it…"  Duo whispered

            "Oh…. Do you need some place to stay for the night then? Malik asked

            "Yeah…actually I do…" Duo said

            "Then come with me." Malik said leading the way

Soon they came to where Malik was staying. Duo flopped down in a big armchair and Malik sat next to him and watched him wondering just where he came from. He said he was seventeen but Duo's eyes read much older for someone his age. 

"Duo where do you really come from? What's your story? We all have one it keeps on going till the day that we die and yet it goes on farther then that." Malik whispered 

"I'm far from being from this world…. No I come from a world where the only thing I knew from the day I was born to the day I left that world was war. I have seen much blood shed and have seen many I love die…I know the hard ships of life better then anyone…I lived on the streets as long as I can remember this is how I was then this cold person desperately looking for love. I never knew the love of a parent I don't even remember what they looked like. (1) Then anther orphan who lived on the streets like me took me in. We became fast friends his name was Solo…. But then he got sick…I tried to get him the mediation he needed but I was too late he died before he could get treated. I gave the other members of the group the antidote but not to myself…I wanted to be with Solo but Shinigami seemed to favor me because I never became sick. In a way I think Solo was looking out for me that day…." Duo trailed off 

"And that's why you named yourself Duo then?" Malik

"Yes it was…." Duo whispered

"Wow…" Malik was awestruck on hearing Duos story

"Shortly after that I was taken in my Maxwell Church and lived there and were I learned the love and kindness I was looking for, till one day when it was destroyed…I tried to stop that too, but came up short or was rather lied to…I tried to get the damned people the MS they wanted but they killed everyone before I got back…"

            "Um…what's a MS?" Malik asked

            "Oh yeah I for got sorry! A MS is a mobile suite." Duo said

            "What?" Malik asked deeply confused

            "He means Malik a mobile suite just think of it as a Mecha because that's what it really is just a machine that needs to be controlled by someone." Said some one walking up behind Malik

            Duo went pale as he looked up at the person that just entered the room.

            "What's the matter?" Malik asked

            "Yes in deed what is the matter?" Asked the person

            "Zeachs?!"  Duo asked in surprise to see him

            "Yes?" Zeachs asked casually 

            "You know him?"  Malik asked Zeachs looking up at him

            "Know him? Of courser I do! But do continue with your story!" Zeachs said 

            "When I got back the place was in runes…."

//**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//**//**//** //**//**  

(2) "No…this…can't be…"  Duo whispered

            "D…Duo...I'm glad…you're safe. " Whispered Sister Helen

            "SISTER!" Duo yelled as he ran to her side

            Don't make us worry like that. Father was…worried about you…even to…the end…" She whispered weakly

            "I-I'll go get a doctor!" Duo said 

            "F-Father was so noble. H-He kept…preaching peace…"Sister Helen whispered even more weakly

            "That's not noble!  That's just **dumb!** What's the point if he's dead now?!"  Duo said angrily

            Sister Helen reached a weak hand to Duo's face 

            "M-may you…have God's… blessing…" She whispers with her last breath then her hand fell lifelessly to the ground. 

//**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//** //**//**//**//**//** //**//**  

            "Duo?  DUO!"  Malik yelled

            Duo shook his head to clear his thoughts 

            "Sorry…."  Duo murmured 

            "It's okay" Malik whispered

            "I was the only survivor ….So I took on the name Maxwell to remember those lost there that day…."  Duo whispered sadly    

            "Many thought I had cut some kind of deal with Shinigami seeings I'd lived that long as it was so…I took the name Shinigami as a nick name…."  Duo said his voice trembling from his memory

            "Umm who's Shinigami?"  Malik asked

            "Shinigami is the god of death…"  Duo whispered

            "So Shinigami's kinda like Anubs then?"  Malik asked trying to find something to compare it to

            "Yes…  From there I got involved in the war and was the pielet of the Gundam DeathScythe or as OZ knew it 02.  Kinda a funny think really duo meaning two and all."  Duo said with a small smile 

            "Well then I fought using my Gundam and then after the war was over that's when they came…"  Duo said softly 

            "Who came?"  Malik asked

            "Those who knew what I really was…. and Shawn…."  His voice full of sadness

            "Shawn…."  Zeachs repeated looking sadly at his brother (3)

            "Who's Shawn?"  Malik asked

            "He was my lover before he was consumed by evil or was rather controlled by our enemy and was forest to fight me…"  Duo whispered

            Malik looked down at his rod on the table.  Had he inflicted the same pain on people the same pain as Duo's?  He never had though about that before…. 

            (4)"These people told us that they were dragons and that we were too but that I was the one they truly wanted….  I was the only one who could stop this evil that had brought them here….  They said that I out of all of us was the only one truly from their world the others were simply luck.  Shawn and I got to know each other and before long we were together but my happiness wasn't to last….  No He kidnapped Shawn and brain washed him and then sicked Shawn on us knowing that I would have to fight him and knew that I would have to kill Shawn to stop him…."  Duos whispered bring a hand to the thin scar on his left cheek.

            "How terrible…that had to be hard for you to do…." Malik whispered

            "And even harder to watch you friends die at his hands…."  Zeachs whispered

            "Yeah it was…but I knew I had to…. in that battle it was the first time I had fought with a sword and yet I fought like the sword was something I used everyday…  I watched in anguish as he killed my friends and his comrades this only drove my need to stop him…I knew that if I didn't my world would be doomed….So I killed him" Duo whispered tears sliding down his heart shaped face

            "Then how did you get here?"  Malik asked

            "I don't…."  Duo began

            "She brought you here.  She wanted you to be happy." Zeachs whispered

            "Who's 'she'" Duo asked

            "Why our mother."  Zeachs said

            "So even as dragons we're brothers?"  Duo asked

            "Yes…"  Zeachs 

            "So what happed when you came here?"  Malik asked

            " I met Seto…He took me home and I took a shower because I was covered in blood both mine and Shawn's.  Then Seto cleaned my wounds and banged them…."  Duo said softy

            "What other wounds?"  Malik asked

            "My shoulder…."  Duo said pulling his shirt down to expose the still healing wound on his shoulder

            "For the love of…."  Malik gasped as he looked at the deep wound

            "Damn…"  Zeachs said in a hushed voice 

            "And that's my story thus far you know the rest

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*                                                                                    

Malik Chan: WoW…

            Seto: What? 

            Malik Chan: This is a long fic I don't think I have ever made a fic so LONG before…. 

            Seto: (Sweat drop) ANYway *backs away from Malik Chan * Read and review please

            Malik Chan: I SAW THAT!  * hits Seto with rod *

            Seto: . owww that hurt!

            Malik Chan: NOTE TIME! 

            Duo: YEAH NOTES!!!!

  
Notes (1) this is for you non Gundam Wing people who are wondering about the name Duo.  Also this is true stuff and has came from the net but the info on Solo is not on a graphic novel or a manga no there were regular novel from what I read that were farther info on the Gundam Boys past these book to is where Duo's real name is.

          (2) Taken from Duo's Zero in **"Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Episode Zero" **I though since I was telling how he got his first name might as well tell about his last.

Duo was just SOOOO cute!

            (3) Refer to my ONLY Gundam Wing fic for the answer to that

            (4) Refers to the people named that had nothing to do with ether Gundam Wing or Yugioh and a brief talk on how Duo and Shawn got together.  Ummm…. yes I have made Zeachs and Duo brothers read my fic on this one and it should clear things up (I hope)


	10. Let Down Your Guard

Malik Chan:  this fic will go into a Seto/Duo/Malik (this is for you Lillie! ^. ^) 

Malik: 

Seto: O.o

Duo: Yeah I don't have to choose 

Malik Chan: (Sweat drops Duo) Err ANYway on with the fic Read and Review ^.^;

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*

Chapter 10: Let Down Your Guard 

            Duo left before Malik even woke Zeachs was long gone but that didn't matter he knew that the only reason Zeachs had been there was to tell him who had brought him to this world and that was it. But now Duo wanted to be with Seto. Duo quickly wrote a note for Malik

Malik,

I went back to talk to Seto I'll get back with you once

 I know if he wants to be with us…All three of us really 

Need as much love as we can get…. 

Talk you soon!

Duo~

            He ran the whole way home…but was that really his 'home'?  As soon as he walked over the threshold of the house he was greeted by Seto hugging him and kissing him.

            "Where the hell were you last night?" Seto asked concerned      

            "Talking with Malik…."  Duo whispered laying his head on Seto's shoulder 

            "About what?" asked Seto softly

            "About where I came from and how I got here…" Duo whispered

            "No wonder you look so tired…Go and get some sleep…" Seto said soft running his fingers through the mess of soft chestnut hair  

            "One question before I go to bed tho…" Duo whispered 

            "Yes?"

            "Did you think about what I said last night?" Duo asked

            "Yes…yes I did…"  
            "And?"  Duo asked hopeful 

            "If its what you need to do or want then yes. Now go get some sleep."  Seto whispered tenderly 

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*

            "Duo?" Malik called out 

            no answer….

            Malik then saw the note on the table and read it

            // He's not coming back.// Yami said cynically

            "You don't know that…" Malik whispered heatedly at his Yami 

            // And how do you know he is coming back then?// Yami threw at him

            "He will I know he will!" the anger rising in Malik

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*

            Duo woke up an hour later and to his surprise was in Seto's arms. Duo snuggled closer to Seto and fell back to sleep. Everything was fine nothing could possibly go wrong now…. 

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*

            "He's here I know he is! His brother came though this gate twice!!" A man yelled

            "Well maybe that means Duo isn't here then sir. Why would Zeachs leave his brother here?" a teen asked

            "To throw us off that's why! If he left Duo here then that would make us think he wasn't thinking like that!"

            "Kijin what if he's not here?!  Then this trip would be for nothing!"

            " I am your master Shikigami never forget that! " Kijin yelled slapping Shikigami across the face.

            "Gomen master…."  Shikigami whispered his hand on his face.  (1)

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*

Malik Chan: Erm…. First off I sorry if this gets confusing again…I'll do my best to explain things.

(1) Seeings Duo is the Dragon god of darkness and Light he is a very powerful dragon and come be swayed into evil very easy and then can destroy entire worlds.  Kijin wants Duo so that he can control as many worlds as he can and the only way he can do that is with Duo's powers.

Kijin 

Height; 6'1

Hair color: Dark blue

Eyes: gold

Dragon god of hell

Shikigami 

Height: 5'4

Hair color: Black

Eyes: Sliver

Dragon demon of hell

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*

Translations from Shonen Jump magazine (its where I got the names from…)

Kijin: An evil person- you might call this person 'inhuman' but he/she is not literally a monster. 

Shikigami: Spirits whim can be summoned to perform duties 

Gomen: Sorry


End file.
